


Sparkles

by springsnow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Collars, Dry Humping, I Mean It's The Grandmaster We're Talking About What Isn't Dubious About It, Large Cock, Loki Has Some Standards, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nicknames, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Puppy Play, Service Top, Size Queen Grandmaster, Sub Thor (Marvel), slightly AU, surprisingly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springsnow/pseuds/springsnow
Summary: The Grandmaster liked to think of himself as a fair man.





	Sparkles

**Author's Note:**

> The lack of Thor/Grandmaster fic and art is frankly appalling. If there isn't already a ship name, I nominate either Thundermaster or Grandhammer. I'm fond of Grandhammer because it sounds like a shitty power metal band I would have loved when I was 16, but Thundermaster fits better. Slightly AU in the sense that Asgard isn't in as imminent danger as it is in the film. Also, why do people use hammers as penis metaphors? The last time I checked, penises weren't hammer-shaped. None of the guys I've slept with have had hammer-shaped penises. But it seems like the kind of metaphor/joke the Grandmaster would eagerly pick up on.

The Grandmaster liked to think of himself as a fair man. Naturally, what the Grandmaster thought wasn’t always rooted entirely in reality, but who cared about reality? Reality was boring. And besides, it had been a long time since he’d had a boy like Sparkles. And because he was a fair man, he’d given Sparkles a choice: he could either stay with the Grandmaster and live a life of luxury and opulence, or he could be a gladiator. And in his infinite mercy, he’d even let Sparkles have a whole night to ponder it. At some point Loki (it seemed Sparkles was Loki’s big brother, although Loki had been quick to assure En Dwi that he was adopted) had gone down to talk to Sparkles, and had, apparently, managed to convince him that it was better to take the first option. He’d told him it was better for that, uh, Ass-Town place that Sparkles seemed so fond of.

“What exactly are you going to do with Thor?”

“Who?”

“My brother? Big blond guy? You locked him up last night?” Loki crossed his arms. He was still naked from the night before (he’d returned to En Dwi after going to see Sparkles to tell him the good news, they’d had a celebratory drink or five, one thing had led to another) and sitting up in bed, the silk sheets pooled around his skinny middle. En Dwi could hear a note of anxiety in his voice.

“Oh! Is that his name?” En Dwi still thought Sparkles suited him better. “Well, I had this made for him. Thought blue would really suit him.” He picked up the glittery blue dog collar that was sitting on the nightstand. Loki pulled a face and got out of bed, picking his clothes up off the floor. “What, you’re not sticking around?”

“He’s my _brother_ ,” Loki said emphatically. “I’m not…not going to…with my brother.”

“I thought you said you were adopted and that you think he’s, ah, what? ‘A lumbering oaf’?”

“He’s still my brother, even if I am adopted.” Loki finished dressing, straightened his jacket, and ran a hand through his hair. It was a move that En Dwi had learned meant _I’m going to get a drink_. “I’ll see you later.”

===

Sparkles was brought up by two guards. Someone had given him a wash and some clean clothes, and he was looking even better than he had when he’d arrived—although En Dwi had to admit, there was something captivating about the sight of him sweaty and grimy. His hair, now clean, shone gold; it looked longer than it had yesterday.

“You two can, uh, go elsewhere,” En Dwi said to the guards. They took their leave, closing the door behind them. En Dwi turned his attention to Sparkles. “So. Welcome aboard, Sparkles.”

“I’m doing this for Asgard,” Sparkles said firmly. “That’s all that matters to me. Whatever you want me to do, within reason, I’ll do it.”

“And what do you define as ‘within reason’?”

Sparkles looked thoughtful. “Well…nothing involving goats, for instance. And for the record? It’s Thor. Not Sparkles.”

“Sparkles suits you better. I’m gonna call you Sparkles. I already had your name tag made up and everything.”

Sparkles’ brow furrowed. “Name tag?”

“Mm! For the collar.” En Dwi picked the collar up, dangling it off the end of his finger. “Custom made. Just for you. Call it a, uh, welcome gift.”

“You…want me to wear it?”

“Yes.”

Sparkles stared at the collar. En Dwi couldn’t work out if the look on his face was one of confusion, discomfort, disgust, or all three. “Anything for, uh, Assworld, right?”

“Asgard,” Sparkles said automatically. He swallowed. “Will wearing the collar help my people?”

“Hmmm. In the long run, perhaps. Or perhaps not. Only one way to find out.” En Dwi grinned at Sparkles. “And get undressed. Dogs don’t wear clothes.”

“Since when did dogs have anything to do with this?”

“Sorry, didn’t you get it? You’re gonna be my dog.”

There was a pregnant pause. Finally, Sparkles sighed deeply and began pulling his shirt over his head.

“One condition,” he said. “You must never, ever tell Loki of this.”

“My lips are sealed.”

Sparkles shed the rest of his clothes a little too slowly for En Dwi’s liking, but it gave him a proper look at his body. Physically, Sparkles was the absolute opposite of Loki; Loki was pale and skinny and a bit, uh, underwhelming, if En Dwi was being totally honest, but what he lacked in looks he more than made up for in enthusiasm and sheer energy in bed. Sparkles was tanned and muscular, with arms and legs like tree trunks, and even flaccid, his cock was a sight to behold. En Dwi imagined what it would look like hard and licked his lips in anticipation.

“Very nice, Sparkles,” he said. “Over here. On the floor. All fours.”

Sparkles hesitantly dropped to the floor and crawled over to the bed, stopping at En Dwi’s feet. He sat back on his haunches while the collar was put on him. The tag read SPARKLES, and on the reverse, PROPERTY OF THE GRANDMASTER.

“Blue really suits you,” En Dwi remarked. “Matches your eyes. Not sure what kind of, uh, _couture_ you guys have in Assguard—see, I said it right this time—but you should wear more blue.”

Sparkles was silent. En Dwi smiled. “Shy, huh? Alright. Guess I’ll call the shots.”

He reached down behind the bed, retrieving the discarded bottle of lube he’d been using the night before. He lay back against the pillows and beckoned Sparkles onto the bed. He pulled off his pants and spread his legs, and slid a finger inside of himself. Sparkles, sitting at his feet, made a move to take the bottle from him. “Let me—”

“Ah-ah-ah. Down, boy. Not yet.” En Dwi smiled to himself when he saw that Sparkles was starting to get hard. He added another finger. It had been too long since he’d been fucked, really, but it looked like Sparkles would help him, uh, loosen up. In more ways than one.

Once Sparkles was fully hard, En Dwi guessed, based purely on looking, that he was around thirteen or so inches. Nice girth, too. He finished prepping himself, withdrawing his fingers with a slick pop, and beckoned Sparkles closer. “Whatcha waiting for, boy? C’mon.”

Sparkles crawled up the bed on all fours and nudged En Dwi’s legs a little further apart, giving himself more room. He guided himself inside of him, eyes sliding shut, a low groan slipping out from his mouth.

“Oh, wow,” En Dwi gasped. “You weren’t kidding when you said you’ve got a hammer.”

“My hammer is Mjölnir.”

“Yeah, whatever you call it, it’s—fuck!—it’s big.”

En Dwi felt Sparkles grin against his shoulder. He patted his ass. “C’mon, Sparkles. Get moving.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. He steadily worked up a rhythm, nice and hard and fast, pounding into En Dwi like an animal in heat.

“Good boy, Sparkles,” En Dwi groaned as Sparkles’ dick rubbed against his prostate. “Keep doing that, boy.”

He ran his fingers through Sparkles’ hair, slipping the other between their bodies to jerk himself off. He’d missed getting a good hard fucking like this—the last boy he’d had who’d done this for him had been a cute little thing from Earth called Matthew: ten inches hard, and had fucked like his life depended on it. What a shame he’d had to be disposed of after that nasty assassination attempt incident. But Sparkles—Sparkles had three or so inches on Matthew, and he fucked like a jet engine, and he did exactly what he was told. What more could En Dwi ask for in the job, really?

His hand sped up. Sparkles seemed to get the message and picked up his own pace, pounding into En Dwi, grunting loudly. En Dwi grinned into his neck. “Having fun there, boy?”

“I’m going to spend,” Sparkles moaned.

“Oh no you’re not.” En Dwi fucked his fist and came with a loud moan, his chest heaving. He sat up, pushing Sparkles away. “Pull out.”

Sparkles whined—actually whined, how cute was that!—but did as he was told. En Dwi snapped his fingers and pointed at the floor. “Off the bed, boy.”

“But—”

“Are you answering back? Not a smart move,” En Dwi said, smiling, but with a warning enough tone in his voice that Sparkles immediately shut up. He climbed off the bed and waited patiently on the floor as En Dwi sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. “You wanna come?”

Sparkles nodded. His cock was straining, and his breathing was getting heavier. His eyes were almost black. En Dwi could tell how desperate he was. It was sort of adorable.

“Such an eager little doggy, aren’t you?” En Dwi cooed, patting his head. “Alright. You’ve been a good boy. You can hump my leg.”

The arrangement was a little awkward—mostly because of Sparkles’ size and trying to angle himself against En Dwi’s leg—but eventually they made it work. Sparkles was nearly in tears by the time he finally came, groaning helplessly, soaking En Dwi’s leg. When he was finished, he fell limp, panting, his cheek resting against En Dwi’s thigh. En Dwi combed his fingers through Sparkles’ hair.

“Good boy,” he grinned. “I think I’ll keep you. I always wanted a dog. You can have a bed, and a leash, and bowls with your name on ’em and everything. Whaddya say, Sparkles?”

Sparkles looked up at En Dwi. “I say I’d rather discuss the plight of my people first.”

“Sure. Anything for my doggy.”


End file.
